Ultimate Opportunity or Ultimate Save
by LadyKatherine29
Summary: Set after Cage loses his third match in his best of five. He wonders if he didn't win in losing. As he starts to wonder about the risks of being in the Temple. Chuck Taylor Dario Cueto Lucha Underground OC New Japan Naito EVIL AU Season3 of Lucha UnderGround.
1. Chapter 1

Cage growled as he sat brooding over his match with Texano. He shouldn't have lost, it was a fluke. He had been up two nothing in there best of five. He had been one win away, from what ever Dario's unique ultimate opportunity was. As Cage fumed about it, he slowly started to wonder. If Dario wasn't pulling some bull shit.

Cueto was known to pull insane bullshit if it stuck his fancy to do so. Cage couldn't help but wonder if he'd won in losing. As if he'd actual gotten a better deal with the loss. The more he actual thought about it. The more Cage was starting to wonder. If hanging around the Temple was worth the risks.

The cops had raided the place not more than a few months ago. Yet somehow everything was back up and running. Cage had heard faint rumors that Dario had even been in prison. For murder no less, not something to take lightly. Considering Dario's track record with shady dealings.

Cage brooded over the police raid, the cops didn't tend to raid places over nothing. There was clearly something not so legal going on. Perhaps it was time to bail out. Still the money was good as was the tv time. Cage sat for a while weighing his options, there were risks and then risks.

The risks that went with being a pro wrestler. Were bad enough, considering Dario's sick ideas of fun. The risks of being in the Temple might just be too much. Cage continued to think about it until his thoughts were broken by a voice.

"Yo Brain! Look Chuck is starting to get jumpy. You can shower at my place if you want. We need to leave, other wise he's going to leave us."

"…Oh hey Katie! What's got Chuck jumpy? He's normal pretty brave, unless Big Van Walter is around."

"Chuck says the place has bad mojo. An honestly Brain, this place is making me ill. Started to feel sick once I crossed the threshold. Its getting worse the farther in I go. Lets get out of here, before I puke."

"Awe poor baby Katie. What's the matter preggers?"

"Brain no joke. An you know damn well I'm not pregnant you ass. Will you get your bag and just bail already? **Chuck will leave us, and if he does your ass is paying for the cab."**

"Ok, I'm moving! I swear you and Chuck are both the same kind of crazy. Always freaking out over vides, mojo, and bad vibes. Oh and let's not forget ghosties."

" **Chuck and I have self preservation you ass! We know bad shit when we feel it!** If it feels like a bad deal it is. Chuck and I know when to cut and run. Now move your ass Brian! I'm about ready to puke… **and if I do you're my target!"**

"Damn woman! I was just ribbing you! Fine moving! **Don't puke on me!"**

"If you move faster, then I won't! Now move Brain, this place is getting more repressive…..like its being pulled under water."

"Damn. Haven't seen you get this freaked…or pale…damn girl. Let's get moving…..can you walk? Your looking kind of bad….. **fuck. Come on Katie, I'll help you walk."**

"Thanks Brian, just keep me from falling over."

Cage nods at his friend and grabs his bag. Then her right hand to help keep her up right. The two start moving at a brisk pace. As even Cage knows his friend is looking bad.

Even if he doesn't get her and his step brother's. Strange occult ideas or odd things that they did. As both were practicing occultists, which at times made Cage wonder about there sanity. Who in there right mind, bought into the other worldly gimmick stuff?

They were about half way out. When Cage came to an abrupt halt, causing Katie to go all wobbly legs. Eyes doing her weird blinky thing they did. When ever she was some place or near someone. Who in her and Chuck's words was filled with bad mojo.

Cage pulled his lady friend in close, turning her face to him. So as to steady her and keep her as out of site as he could. For all his mockery of her and Chuck. He did know, there were certain types of people. You didn't want taking an interest in your friends. Dario Cueto was certainly one of those types of people.

"Cage, you're still here? Did you have something you needed? An who might the young lady be?"

Dario's tone if one didn't know him and his tastes. Would say was polite or endearing as he seemed to care. About the question's he had just asked. Cage knew better as Cueto had proven to be one sick sob. The only thing he actual seemed to really want to know. Was just who Cage was trying to keep him from seeing.

Cage took a slow breath, he didn't want to answer Cueto. As like most of the Temple he didn't want Cueto. Knowing jack anything about the people in his life.

Vamprio had reputation behind him and was likely to burn Cueto alive. If he ever went near his little girl. Cage didn't think dispite his growing rep. Has that kind of ability to inspire fear in Cueto.

"Now Cage, who is your young lady? She seems sickly or perhaps drunk? Getting a girl drunk? Then walking off with her? **Really now, we don't need that kind of press. Vampiro would be most displeased by this as well."**

Cage nearly turned red at what Cueto had claimed he was doing. The ass had the balls to try and claim. That Cage was basically a low life rapist.

The real kicker was Dario had a fucking balls to give him that slimly smile. The one he used when he was pulling something. Cage was about to rip Dario apart verbal or maybe punch him. When a soft voice saved him from having to do so.

"….the young lady is not drunk. She's trying not to vomit…"

Dario's eyes went wide and Cage noticed that he was now more interested than before. Far more interested and that worried him. Cueto had just been using his earlier taunt. As a way to take a stab at him. It hadn't been anything other than a taunt. To get under his skin, because Dario could do so.

Now he seemed to focus in more on Katie. As she slowly turned around from her place in his right arm. She looked paler than normal, but still looked good. Dispite her odd sickness that had shown up.

"Does the young lady have a name? It would be nice to be able to place a name with a face."

"Katherine. An you would be sir?"

"Dario Cueto my dear. Owner and promoter of Lucha UnderGround. A pleasure to meet such a lovely lady."

"Thank you Mr. Cueto. Its hard to feel very lovely when your sick. Still it was nice of you to say so."

"My dear if this is what you look like ill. You are truly a stunning beauty when your well. Perhaps once your feeling better. You could come with your friend Cage and visit my Temple?"

"That won't be possible. I will be out of the country by the end of Sunday."

"When might you be back? I take it you travel for your work?"

"I do travel for work. Its both enjoyable and annoying at the same time. Airport security is such a pain."

"I've found that to be far too true myself. Surly your work place won't keep such a lovely and talented woman away for long?"

Katherine laughs lightly at that. Showing a great deal of amusement over Dario's last few words. Cage smiles mental to himself, as he sees his friend's final verbal blow coming.

She's seen promoters better at being slime than Dario. Cage is happy to see that Cueto's exotic looks haven't sucked her in. She's always had a soft spot for handsome imports as she calls them.

He's seen her blush like a teenage girl; over both Tetsuya Naito and Claudio Castagnoli. Yet Dario is not drawing anything close to that. Cage says a silent prayer of thanks to who ever is listening for that.

"I'm sorry about the laughter Mr. Cueto. No offence is meant, its just that if my employer had there way. I won't ever leave Japan. Even if it benefits them to do so."

"How would that benefit them? Won't they want you in there country of chief operations?"

"I'm only in Southern California for the Battle of Los Angeles. Super Dragon and Excaliber demanded I be flown in. They said it was the only way, they would allow Brian to miss the follow up show. As New Japan wants him to come for the next three months. We are leaving this Sunday night. I'm afraid we must be going. Long drive a head of us. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Cueto."

Cage then snatched up his friend and bolted out of the Temple. Nearly running as Dario Cueto, stood with his mouth wide open. In shock at first then growing rage, as Cage dared to sneak a glance backwards.

In his rush to get the hell out of the Temple and Bolly Heights. He could see Dario was fuming murderously. As if he was trying to decided just who he hated for this little lost battle.

Cage moved faster as he felt a small fear. That refused to go away. Dario was pissed, Dario had questionable abilities to healthy interact with women. Just how was he going to take this?

Cage also wondered how Katie was going to pull this off. New Japan hadn't said a word to him about this three month tour. Sighing to himself, realized Katie and Chuck's occult weirdness had stuck again.

They were a few feet away from the car. When Katie started looking normal again. She laughed as Cage cursed and opened the back door and placed her in. Before he jumped into the front passanger seat. Telling his step brother to hit the gas and get the fuck out of town.

Katie: "Told you the place was filled with bad mojo Brian. Chuck I know we need to bail, but slow the fuck down! We don't need the cops pulling us over."

Chuck: "I don't care! That place is bad! As in hell raising up on earth bad **! I don't know how you walked into it** **! Or how my moron of a step brother, ever decided to work in it!"**

Cage: "Chuck, Katie, your both fucking crazy! The "Temple" is just an underground fight club! Granted it's run by a sick fuck…still its not trying to bring hell on earth. You two really need to get help."

Chuck: " **Brian that place screams from dusk until dawn! It's a open portal to hell or worse! I still can't believe you made Katie go into it! What the hell is wrong with you?! Can't you just be out and on time? So we don't have to flip a coin to see who saves you from hell?"**

Katie: "Chuck has a point Brian. You freaked us both out, we thought you were being murdered or something. **Given Mr. Creepy, yet very hot we ran into on the way out.** I can see we were right to be concerned."

Cage **: "Oh god why?!** Cueto is bat shit crazy, and he's got questionable history with women. You don't want to be any where near him. He's likely pissed off at you as it is. I'm not joking, the guy is sick in the head."

Katie: "I never said anything about going near him again. I just said what I thought, he's got one fine ass, the rest of him is good too. Even if he's with the dark mojo….."

Cage: " **Katie, never repeat that again. Cueto is a dangerous man, he's not some guy you can play flirty games with. He doesn't play those kind of games. I think he's a sado to be honest."**

Katie: "Way to kill my mood…I'm not into pain. I'll stick to Naito and Edwards. At least they won't use dark mojo on me. Even if Eddie wants to talk actual relationship. Kind of odd since he was the one who was all just friends. Who hang out and do friend things."

Chuck Taylor: "Wait Edwards wants to actual date you now?"

Katie: "I told him flat out, he's in the friend zone. Eddie was disappointed but took it like a man. When I told him I'm dating Naito. Have been for the last six months."

Cage: "Your seeing Naito?! Why didn't you mention that? An why did you say Cueto was hot?!"

Katie: "I just said he was hot Brain. I didn't say I was going to cheat on my lover. He asked me out formal at the end of Wrestle Kingdom. It was in the ring, as the fireworks went off. I said yes, and its been six months so far. An…well I wanted to keep it to myself for a while. Then I just never thought to mention it. Sorry."

Chuck: "….well I guess I can forgive you that. Just so long as you don't marry him without us being at the wedding."

Cage: "Next time you date someone long term. Tell your friends about it, before six months down the road."

Katie: "I plan on trying to keep Naito. **He's very good in the many aspects of being a long term boyfriend."**

Both Cage and Chuck rolled there eyes at the last part. As there friend grinned happily at her last statement. There were just some things guy friends didn't want to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Start chapter2

Dario stood half way in the middle of his Temple. Fuming angrily as he thought about the loss of Cage. He would have been perfect as the next host. Now he had been robbed of that possible route.

By some strange woman who while sickly. Had been both witty and somehow beautiful to him. He hadn't been lying when he said that. It had been an odd thing for him to say; to a stranger and mean it as much as he had.

As dispite his bravo, and occasional over welling physical needs. Dario had problems seeing women; as beings he wanted to be around. At least on equal footing, he still held a few fears from his bitch mother.

That lead him to feel the need to dominate any partner. He so choice to be physical with. Most didn't last more than one sexual encounter. As his control issues were more than most wanted to deal with.

Even most of the extremely high priced escort services in California. Did not wanted him around there workers, after they had interviewed him. About what his tastes were like. Which they had described as not something they catered to.

A few of the more shady S&M clubs were more excepting. Only Dario found them to be distasteful. An the girls who worked in them, were not up to his standers.

As Dario thought about the strange woman. He found himself wondering about her. She had cost him Cage as a host. Still she hadn't been anything but polite to him.

Being as far as he could tell, honest with him an a bit flirty. More a friendly kind of flirty, than I want to jump your bones. Still he had noticed there was something there. That was of more animalistic, that danced in the shadows. It felt both sexual and praising of him as a man. Not a means to an end, just as him. For all of his own natural physical charms.

This was throwing him off a lot. It wasn't a feeling he knew how to deal with. Most women didn't look at him like that. As most knew about his money or where Luchadora's who disliked him. Which wasn't out of the ordinary. As Dario saw all the wrestlers as pawns. To be used as he needed or wanted too.

Still this strange woman, who Cage had run off with. Had gotten into his head in a way he wasn't used too. It was an over welling feeling, that made him feel good. Very good, like being wrapped in the warmth of a shower.

Dario had little to no recent experience with it. Yet he found he wanted to hold on to it. Keep it close, not let it go as it felt so good. He didn't feel as if he could handle letting it go.

Dario walked to his waiting car. He wanted to be alone in his home. This strange feeling was something he needed to explore. Without anyone else around him. Besides he had certain tools hidden at home. That would allow him to find out more about this woman.

'It would seem my dear, you and I shall get to know each other. On a very personal level…a very intimate level.'


	3. Chapter 3

Start chapter3.

"…ok, what is with the being watched feeling? I know Chuck is a sleep in the guest room. Brain is in the other one sleeping. I'm the only one up….yet I feel like I'm in someone's private peep show."

Katie looked around her bedroom, trying to find the super natural prevert. Only to be half convinced she was just being paranoid. Still she knew there was something watching her.

It was male and was trying very hard not to be noticed. She had only really noticed it, once she had started to undress. The second she went to take her top off.

She had felt a surge of male sexual energy. That was very excited by what she was doing. Katie had stopped right away, then looked around. Trying to pin point just where the prevert was.

"Oh Mr. Pervert! I know you're here…come on out. I'm not too mad…ok so that's a lie. I'm pissed off. **So get the hell out of here! I've got a ton of white sage and I'm ready to use it!"**

Katie smiled as she felt the fear from the intruding male. It seemed to know what the sage would do. Reluctantly it seemed to conceded victory to her. It was very grudgingly but still it did so.

She felt the male leave, she waited a few minutes just to be sure. Sighing she removed her shirt and hung it up in her closet. Then started to remove her bra, off it went and up on a hanger it went.

Next was her pants went up, then she picked out a soft cotton one piece pj. Smiling she grabbed her favorite fae covered night gown. Mental she cursed at the fact she needed to redo her wards. It seemed she had messed up putting them up.

"….so comfy…..hmm. Now to veg and drift off to sleep."

Dario watched with an approving eye outside by a nearby tree. His target from the back at least, seemed to be very well toned. An dispite not having much of an ass. Did have a nice one and good taste in under wear.

Black with lace was always a sign of good taste. Matching bra and panties was also a plus in her favor. The night gown wasn't built for seduction.

Still it hung nicely on her and looked nice. While he was disappointed by not getting a full view. He did enjoy what he'd seen, and been a little surprised by her detection. From what he had been told, he shouldn't have been noticed. Perhaps it was time to have a talk with his occult suppliers. It seemed they were prone to lies.

Dario smiled as he watched the young lady slip into bed. A tablet in hand to read or watch some videos. It seemed she enjoyed a bit of net surfing before sleep.

Dario watched for several minutes taking note of the types of video's from the sound. He now had a bit more information, not as much as he wanted. Still he knew she had good taste in under clothes. He would enjoy removing them, a long with what was under them.

Cursing softly Dario left himself getting pulled back to his body. The items he used for little trips like this. Were powerful and did what they needed too in spades. The only draw back was they were limited time wise. They served there purposes well; still perhaps it was time to invest in better ones.

Dario cursed as he sat up in his low four poster bed. He disliked not being able to spy anymore this night. As much as he hadn't really given it much thought. Other than he had been very annoyed and angry at the time. Looking only to find some way of getting even.

He had actual very much enjoyed his time spent. Watching Katherine, Cage and Chuck all interact. Well he had enjoyed watching Katherine. Cage was just a pawn that was no longer of use. An Chuck Taylor was well, not all that impressive to Cueto.

Dario continued to curse as he noticed something. He was aroused, very aroused and with only one real way to take care of it. Dario looked on annoyed by his body, until an idea crossed his mind. A smile then graced his face as he realized he could get even tonight.

Laughing Cueto hopped off his bed and went to get a few items. He knew the prefect way to get even. An it would get rid of his current problem. An perhaps get his current vexing lady problem to become in turn become more interested in him.

It took a few minutes to gather up all that he needed. Red candles for passion, sex and power. Gold for more power rather than money. It was one of those colors that demanded respect.

Dark blue for its physic enhancing powers. Final white for its many uses and cultural power. As white candles are used in many forms of media or personal use. For setting the mood for intense seduction.

Which was what Dario was after; he was going to pay back. The little flirt for getting in his head, by getting in her in a way that should leave her breathless. An with any justice an intense need to come back into his site.

Dario smirked as he set up the candles in the shape of a star. Around his low four-poster bed with several large cut white quarts pillars. An since the gift of the god's title had been used for a title match. He was able to place a medallion on each of the star points. Keeping the last two for the center with him on the bed.

He then began to chant to entreat Xochiqetzal. To help him in his plans for the evening and beyond. As the goddess of erotic love she would be most likely to answer his prayer. As it fit most of her requirements, even if it was a bit shady.

Dario lay down in the center of his bed and began to chat louder. Dario smiled as he felt the Aztec goddess give some of her power for his spell. He then thanked Xochiqetzal for her help. Then offered her a dozen flowers, several gold coins, and a large blue stone.

Dario felt the goddess approval of the offering. Dario got up careful not to ruin his circle. He stood naked and took the gifts to the pre-set up alter. Dario then placed them on to it, then kneeled down an thanked her.

As he did this, the offerings vanished in a mist of white. Dario smiled as he saw the color of the mist. Not only was the offering excepted, it mean she approved of his request to help his future desires. Dario then stood and moved to a different alter he had pre-set up.

One that spoke to his ancestor's gods an goddess. Before they had been over taken by the Christians. Back when they had been more interesting as far as there desires. An how far they would go to get the person they desired. Slowly Dario kneeled down and began to pray.

As he did he felt something cold, he then felt the presence of several angry goddesses. Not Aztec, nor Spanish, Dario swallows a bit as he realized. They aren't from a pantheon he knows. This worries him as he knows goddesses just don't show up. The fact they are pissed off is also a red flag.

He's not sure how he's pissed off them. So he just stays face down praying that they forgive him. What ever it was he did, and that they don't end him. Dario stays like this for close to an hour. Before he sense's that it is safe for him to speak.

"…I humbly beg forgiveness for what ever I've done."

"Oh look the mortal's talking."

"At least he stayed on his knees for nearly an hour."

"I don't want him around her. He's clearly into the dark arts. Even if he's got a sweet ass…..rest of him isn't bad ether."

"We know Freya you have said so several times."

"Are you channeling yourself into her? She said something very close to that."

"No I'm not. She just has good taste."

"Your most holy and blessed goddesses….might I ask what I've done to offend you all?"

Hera: "For one you're a prevert. Who peeped on one of our followers. You also broke several laws. That those bitches aka the Aztec gods. Know aren't to be broken, unless they want to be fixed."

Freya: "So Mr. Creepy yet hot. Your going to do three things. One box with moron in it, goes into a volcano. By way of FedEX over night shipping to Mount Saint Hellens. Two you will not prev on my little kat, by way of magic or mystical means. If you have the balls to try it, do it in person! **Three start waxing man! Take some pride in what you were given at bright!"**

Cerridwen: " **Freya, you were told not to encourage the mortal**. She's already seeing Tetsuya, you do not get to break them up."

Hera: "Freya, even if she did start "banging" him as you put it. This mortal, would likely stalker her. When you put it into her head it was time to find a new lover."

Freya: "…I'm not the one putting random fuck buddy thoughts in her head! That would be Hermes! She's a Gemini and you know he keeps a close hand on them. She's as random as he is sometimes."

Hera: "Hermes has his moments, but he's not to blame for every random thing she's done. When it comes to her personal life. She's shown good judgment and not ran around like a cat in heat."

Freya: " **That is an out dated ideal! She needs to know how to be a woman! There is nothing wrong with her playing the field. Why shouldn't she know how to wrap a man around her pinky finger?"**

Hera: "This is about her over all path. If she wanted to play the field, she would. What she wants is to be respected in her profession. Which means being discreet and not jumping everything with a cock."

Dario: "Most holy and merciful goddesses…..I shall do as you command. Still I'm not fond of the idea of waxing…might there be some other task I could do?"

Cerridwen: "No dice mortal. You are to wax your lower body. You will look better from it and its better for staying cleaner. Besides you have a interest in a certain young lady?"

Dario: "…yes I do. I'm perplexed by it honestly. She is…not typical of women I'm normal around. I…have the desire to be around her."

Cerridwen: "Women like nice clean men. It will give you points with her. Also give it some time. You have major baggage young man. It would be best if you worked out some of it. Get some help and start praying regularly to someone trust worthy."

Dario thinks on this advice as the other two goddesses continue to verbal fight. He prays that they don't start wrecking his bedroom. This however draws there attention, and a laugh from the third goddess. Who finds this to be the best entertainment she's had in a great while.

The other two goddesses just glare at Dario. Who they blame for all of this as he's the reason they are here. Dario tries valiantly not to wilt under there intense gaze. For this he earns a bit of respect from them.

Hera: "You have balls mortal…..I'll give you that. Perhaps you are worthy of my future attention."

Freya: "I give my blessing in courting my little kat. **So long as you pick up a better patron than that bitch Xochiqetzal.** I would be willing to take you on. Stand and become my newest follower!"

Cerridwen: " **Freya…we told you no recruiting**. Sigh…..mortal you shall find a god or gods who fit your personal tastes. As for goddess patrons, you shall take your time with both. Also work out your issues. Not every female mortal is a crazy bitch."

Dario: "…..As the most holy and blessed goddesses have spoken. I shall do my best to do as you command."

All three at once: " **Good! Now to remove that hussy's shrine….cheap whore…crazy bitch…"**

Dario watched as all three goddesses wrecked the shrine and incinerated the pieces. They looked most pleased with there work. Then left in three flashes of light. This night had certainly been one he would never forget. It also seemed to open up unforeseen opportunities. Dario put away the Aztec medallions, and then made a call on his cell phone.

While it took a bit of convincing and a large sum of money. Dario got the local FEDX to head to the Temple. To send a certain box on its way to the ring of fire.

It would be given to a local native shaman who had promised to get rid of it. As payment Dario was to back him in a future lawsuit. Dario then called the local Yakuza rep. He needed his lawyer an councilman taken out. They would be less than pleased when they found out. Best to take them out before they learned of his plans.

Dario didn't even haggle with the man. He simply said yes to the prices and then told him. That he wanted the jobs done before the sun came up. The man started to protest the tight time frame.

Only for Dario to tell him to get it done. Or he would find someone else who could. This lead to the man quickly back tracked. Claiming he would in fact have both contracts done as requested.

Dario told the man it had better be, or he would call his boss. This lead the man to lower the price an told him. That he would send seven men for each target.

Dario smiled to himself as he ended the call. He then laid back down on his bed. He had one more thing to do, that was take care of his arousal. As he did he felt a bit of female divine energy guide him. Dario smiled it truly was a good night to be him.


	4. Chapter 4

"…..that was…..damn sex dreams….damn! Freaking need to shower again. Sigh….at least I've got time. Better get on that…."

Katherine sighed as she grabbed her bathrobe and walked over to her on suite. Grateful that the master bedroom had one. She could hear Chuck and Brian up and trading quips in the near by second bathroom.

The two of them were arguing about who was driving to the American Legion. For the first night of Battle of Los Angelous, Brain was in the first match with Chuck. They were taking on Matt and Nick Jackson for the PWG tag titles. Only downside was Kenny Omega was going to be ring side.

Chuck was steadfastly claiming Kenny would only be there for moral support. Cage was calling him a moron for it. As Kenny was the leader of Bullet Club. Which meant Kenny would in fact take shots at them.

Chuck was in denial because he didn't want his buddy to be an enemy. Katherine sighed as she listened to Brian tell Chuck that in this case. Yes, Kenny was now the enemy for the night. An yes Chuck, we are bring Katherine out as our ass kicker.

As she has our backs and is going to be able to keep Kenny. From doing too much if any; damage to our chances of winning. Katherine laughed quietly to herself as she turned on the shower. Cage and Chuck would likely be fighting during breakfast and during the match. Up until Kenny tried to pull a cheap shot.

In which case Chuck would verbal lose his shit on Kenny. Or punch him right in the face, yelling bad Kenny. Which in any case would be one of many reasons to pick up the dvd of the show.

The other reason that she held near and dear to her heart. Was the fact Tetsuya and EVIL were going to be in. As a special treat for the fans. Tetsuya had called her earlier in the day, to let her know.

He had sworn her to secrecy by use of bribery. Not that he had needed to, he just liked how it all worked out for him. Tetsuya had found what pleased her, lead to him being pleased as well.

Dinner at Plaza Azteca was always an interesting time. The food was an odd combination of traditional South American food. Along with traditional Spainish food that was rarely seen outside Spain. She loved the food, still getting into it took blackmail. Or several months a head of time or major connections.

A vast majority of the time she and Naito just went to Tokyo Lights. A very high class Japanese that was even more exclusive than Plaza Azteca. Seeing as how the owner was a huge fan of New Japan and Japanese wrestling as a whole. He kept a huge VIP section closed off for any Japanese wrestler. Who was in town and looking for a place to eat. They always treated them like royalty.

Katherine had only decided to go to Plaza Azteca, as Super Dragon had pulled some strings or blackmail. An booked them all for the first night after Bola. Naito, along with EVIL had been curse about it, so they had told Dragon yes to it.

After her lover and friend had said yes to it. She was official forced into the idea. It wasn't that she didn't like the food. It just the whole place gave off a vibe she disliked.

General it made her quietly chant protection incantations. Along with asking her goddesses, to keep her and company safe. The food was great, the feeling of needing to invoke every ten minutes not so much.

The Aztecs were murders, who offered up hearts and blood every day. It made her uncomfortable to be in such a accurate recreation of one of there temples.

Now granted her own blood gave up some human lives in the name of the gods. But they didn't go to war with whole villages or cities. Just so they would have large amount of victims held in chains for it.

She sighed as she steeped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her hair to dry it. Along with her bath robe, after a while she brushed out her hair. Then walked back into her bedroom to get ready for the day.

It was going to be a long but fun day. An if she had anything to say about it. The following night was going to be more of the same.

Fade to Dario doing his judo work out; in his work out room five days later. He's in the middle of this work out. Feeling alive and extremely encouraged by his divine backing. Dario smiles as he's rarely felt this alive and driven.

He's free from the restrictions placed on him now. As his former partners…no more his former rivals in a power play. Are now no longer alive to get in his way. An the power play its self has been fully squashed. By several other very angry deities who didn't take kindly to it.

Now for the first time in years, Dario was free of all other outside forces. He could now do what he wanted. His baby brother was going to have to be a long term pence. He would have to be slowly re-directed into a more positive path.

With the invading god removed from him. Matanza was now free to do as he pleased completely. He was both confused by it and delighted to the extreme. He was also now very interested in women. In a sexual way that was 50 percent healthy. An 50 percent hormonal teenage boy; getting hit with lust for the first time.

This meant Dario had to keep him under tight watch. When ever his brother was not safely with in one of this properties. As he was prone to go up to women, and hit on them. Regardless of legal age and if they had children with them. It seemed he really liked mothers who were warm yet firm with there children.

Dario had so far paid off two very confused young mothers. Who were not overly angry, just a little confused by having been hit on. By a man who thought having children with them. Made them prime AAA ladies to hit on. Thankfully Matanza had not had his mask on. During his brief attempt to hit on, all the young mother's he could find.

Matanza didn't fully understand why, what he had done had upset his older brother. Dario had gentle told his brother that he needed time. To process social interaction before he tried to get a lover.

Matanza had very teenage boy response to his slight scolding. Flipping him off and storming off to his room. Then playing loud music to drown out his brother and anyone else. Trying to come and intrude upon his sulking.

Dario counted it as a win and proof that his brother. Was in fact getting better and becoming a normal man. Now that the thing his father had called down was gone.

Matanza still loved a good fight, and enjoyed doing violence in the ring. Any man foolish enough to get into the ring with him. Was still put down hard and fast. He now seemed to enjoy listening to the believers chanting. He did however seem hesitant to hit any of the Luchadora's. As his newly discovered love of women. Had lead him to be more interested in them in a sexual way.

A few of them were greatly flustered by this. Taya had just bailed from the ring. Grabbing Sexy and Ivelisse with her. As she later said she would leave no woman behind. Unable to defend herself from that prevert of a champion.

Dario had tried slightly to defend his brother's actions. Claiming it was a just a scare tactic nothing more. Taya had looked him right the eye, and asked him. If he would like to be tied down an surrounded by horny men. With the full intentions of doing un speak able things to him.

Dario paled and told her he would speak to his brother. There would be no future problems of the same nature. Nope, never again would his baby brother try to pick up; all three of them for a four way again.

Sexy who had been out of it had been confused at the time. As to why Taya of all people was grabbing her and running. Caught half of what was said only to become more confused. Then started to rapidly ask just what was going on.

Dario had paled more realizing Sexy would become enraged. Gave all three women huge bonus for the night. Along with reservations to Plaza Azteca for the next three months. Ivelisse had smiled big at that and quickly excepted the money and reservations. Literal skipping off while pulling Sexy and Taya with her. Sexy was still confused by everything, and asking questions. To which Taya promised to explain it all over drinks later.

Dario sighed once they were out of site. He had just escaped with his life and body undefiled. Never had he thought he'd see the day. When all three of those Luchadora's would combine forces.

To wreck vengeance on him for his brother trying to pick them all up. While all in the ring for a tournament placement match. For the new Lucha UnderGround Jr Heavy Weight champion ship.

Matanza wasn't even supposed to be in the Temple. He was supposed to have been taken home. After he had his match at the start of the night. Male victim randomly picked by Dario's Dial of Doom. Dario had removed all female names. Because he feared Matanza doing what he had.

The Believers had looked on in shock. As the monster Matanza Cueto, showed up out of wearing a dark gray suit with cream colored under shirt. Wearing his mask thankfully, an not so thankfully three sets of a dozen white roses. Both Matt Striker and Vampiro had looked on dumb founded. As the whole event unfolded before them.

Matt Striker: " **Vamp what the hell is going on?! That's Matanza with three sets of a dozen white roses!"**

Vampiro: " **Bro I've got no idea what in the hell is going on. It looks like Matanza is trying to score three dates at once. Well he's got balls I'll give him that."**

Matt Striker: "Vamp, this is not the time or place to try and score dates. Then again if your Matanza…..I guess you ask a lady or ladies out when ever you choice too."

Vampiro: "Matthew this is the strangest thing I've ever seen. Looks like Dario is about as confused at the rest of us. He's speaking rapidly in Spanish, trying to get Matanza to leave. It is however not working."

Matt Striker: "Sexy is the closest to him. Taya who's been in control for a while. Seems the most a wear of that's going on. She doesn't seem to all that happy about it."

Vampiro: "That's an under statement. Taya was about to ddt Evie, she's now telling her to help her grab Sexy. As Matanza seems to be headed to her first."

Matt Striker: "This is the first time I've ever seen Taya concerned for someone. Who was not Johnny. Ivelisse and Taya have Sexy and look to be leaving!"

Vampiro: "Dario looks to be like a frustrated father. Who's trying to get his sex crazy son under control. Only Matanza is a grown man, with no desire to stop."

Matt Striker: "It looks like Dario has managed to regain some control. Matanza has stopped chasing after the ladies. He's now staring down his older brother."

Vampiro: " **Oh man I hope, Matanza lays him out again! Just like he did at Aztec Warfare3, that would be so sweet."**

Matt Striker: "Well, as we have seen with Cobra Moon. Perhaps it's the thrill of the hunt that Matanza likes the most. He might just do what you want Vamp."

Vampiro: " **Damn it! Dario has managed to get Matanza to leave without decking him! Damn it! Plus side Taya and Ivelisse have grabbed him! Come on ladies knock him out!"**

Matt Striker: "Looks like they are headed into the office Vamp."

Vampiro: " **That means there's hope Dario will go threw the window!"**

Matt Striker: "Normal I would say yes Vamp. But Dario seems to keep large amounts of money on him. So I'm betting Taya, Ivelisse and Sexy once she's more a wear of things. Are all going to hold him up for a large amount of money."

Vampiro **: "Damn it! All I want is some intense violence against our owner!"**

Matt Striker: "Well there will be intense violence later tonight. Once Chaos, and SUZUKI Army hit the ring. They are going to be in a war. No rules, and there must be a winner."

Vampiro: " **I can only hope they throw Cueto threw his office window** **."**

Fade back to Dario who's now just getting out of the shower.

Dario was content his operations were all going smoothly. His baby brother was learning about how an when to pick up women. An so far Taya, Sexy and Ivelisse were not trying to kill him. They seemed to be more friendly to an extent at least.

Dario had decided to take it in stride and try legit charming them. If for no other reason than he was curies if he could. That and he had decided happy Luchadora's equaled happy him.

He had found it helped his magical endeavors. That and he felt more interested in women, much like his baby brother. Only with more control over this sudden more emotional and physical need. It was as if much of his emotional baggage was going away. As the fog of early morning was burned off by the heat of the sun.

He had wondered for a while if it didn't have something to do. With his now dead lawyer and the councilman. Yes he had hated his mother as a child and still did hate her.

The fact however remained the evil old bitch had been dead for years. He had his justice against his abuser. She was dead, and he was alive and thriving. So just why had he become so irrational around women? Dario could now guess at just what or who. Had taken his issues and used them as a away to control him. Once they were dead, the spell had been broken. Leaving Dario feeling much more comfortable around women. An much to his own astonishment with a much more robust sex drive.

Dario had been rather shocked how quickly his sex drive. Had suddenly made its self known and how his tastes. Were more or less what most people would call normal kinky.

It seemed he now was more than welcomed at the more discreet high priced establishments. After having re-interviewing him, along with a lie detector test. They had said he was welcomed to come spend his money. Anytime he so wished to visit them.

Dario had dispite the offer, and his cock's desire to get wet. Had declined the offer, as he had become more interested. In trying to get into the pants of much more complex women.

Taya, Sexy and Ivelisse all made very tempting bed mates. Dario with that and self preservation in mind. Was slowly charming all three with the hopes. That perhaps he might get one or all three into bed. Against a wall or in a chair were tied for second on that front.

Dispite his slow progress with them, Dario was more than willing to invest the time. It was more a challenge for himself, he needed to know if he still had what he had in his early 20's.

The ability to charm women seemingly at will. Into a night or several months of passionate sex. Still he didn't honestly expect results when it came to the three Luchadora's. They were unlikely to consider sex with him. However if he could get on more friendly terms with them. Dario would count that as a win. As he really didn't want women shying away from him anymore.

Who Dario was truly interested in smooth talking into his bed. Was a certain short little burnet, who had taken off with Cage. To the land of the rising sun just a few days ago. It had been a very enlightening five days. As Dario had been involved in a strange yet entertaining series of events.

Dinner at Azteca Plaza had been very pleasing. Dispite finding the woman he was interested in fucking senseless. Had a long term boyfriend in the way of Tetsuya Naito. A man who Dario had wanted to book for years. He had managed it final after a wild night of crazy going on's.

Things had taken some very strange but very pleasurable turns. Still it had been slightly annoying to know. That his future bed mate was seeing someone; who he wanted booked on his show. This could cause problems with trying to get Tetsuya Naito again. It was unlikely Naito would ever want to work for the other man.

"Now how do I fix it so that. Naito is willing to work for me again. Yet isn't ready to kill me for bedding my future lover? Hmm. This is going to take a bit of tactical plotting…Considering what happened that night…..hmmm…..such a wonderful evening."

Flash back to crazy night at Azteca Plaza.

Dario is sitting about five feet away; from what looks to be the start of a massive brawl. He's torn about it as he loves violence; but doesn't love that he's not making money off it. Black Lotus looks on bored with it all. As she's very unimpressed with the whole affair. She starts taking video of it, so she can later post it on her YouTube page.

Dario: "Lotus, what are you doing my dear?"

Lotus: "Filming this sorry excuse for a fight. I'm going to upload it later, under the title Weak Ass One Sided Fights7. My subs find it funny and it gets me huge view numbers."

Dario: "Your filming horribly one sided brawls to get views? How does that even work? Who's paying you to do this?"

Lotus: "Well thanks to my views, YouTube is paying me. Last video is up to 5.2 million views. An I've got three partner companies."

Dario: "…well that's different. I didn't think they allowed that short of thing."

Lotus: "So long as it looks "fake" no one tries to take it down. An most of the fights are so bad, no one thinks it's real. After all no one could suck that much."

Dario: "Smoke and mirror's effect. I'm surprised that works. Still most everyone thinks, everything on the internet is fake now anyway."

Sexy, Taya and Evie are less than impressed as well. As the three ladies are out for a ladies only night out. Still Dario can see that Taya and Evie are checking out at least two of the fighters asses. Sexy is more interested in Tetsuya Naito. Who's sitting with in Dario's mind his future lover.

His future lover looks ready to smash her chair over someone's head. As she seems have nearly lost what's left of her temper. EVIL seems ready to follow behind her, as the four fools. Who decided to pick a fight with the leader of Los Ingovenrables and company. Are starting to realize just maybe they are way out of there depth.

Only to also realize they have left them selves no way out. Other than to run like little bitches or lose all there street credit. BUSHI looks claim yet annoyed by it all. As he's got a hand on his steak knife. Ready to use it for more than cutting up his dinner.

Dario smirks as he notices his future lover. Has decided the little punks choice has been made. She strikes hard and fast with her chair. Breaking half of the chair in the process, but knocking her target out cold. Cueto smiles as she arc's the broken chair; back the other way and knocks out another punk. Lotus looks on an smiles in approval of her move.

Its been a while since Lotus has seen such a nice move. From someone who wasn't in the Black Lotus Triad. Dario meanwhile continued to look on with glowing approval. As he was very much enjoying the free show as he continued his dinner.

EVIL mean while cracked one attacker with a plate. Then followed it up with shattering his own chair. Upon the poor fool's skull, he went down like a sack of potato's that had broken open.

This caused the only smart one of the punk's to run. It turned out he was the only one smart enough to run. BUSHI meanwhile has thrown his knife into the back of the knee. Of the only one with the brains to run. He then spits green or gray mist into the face of the one EVIL put down.

His earlier victim is on the ground clutching his leg. Sobbing and attempting to remove the knife. Only to pass out from the pain. As his body lays prone on the floor. He's hit with mist to the face as well. Pay back for calling BUSHI's friend a slut.

Lotus winkled her face at it this as she had been hopping for max hilarity for her subs. An the one who had ran, would have likely bounced off the floor. Lotus however is given a nearly as funny moment. As the last one left who was the leader. Get's hit with a Destino, then thrown into a couple of tables two feet away from her and Cueto.

Lotus would normally crack a smile at this. Except she notices that the table has some of the Triad's most wanted enemies. Lotus instead gives Dario the camera and tells him to keep filming. Cueto looks on quizzical as he realizes; things are about to go crazy.

As six large Spanish men all start to stalk over to Naito and company. Dario watchs with baited breath. As Lotus comes up behind them, broken table leg in hand. Its clear that she's got murder in her eyes. Dario meanwhile is trying hard to keep the camera steady. As his hand's are unsteady due to his excitement. Over the coming insanity that's soon to follow.

Dario: "This has been the best night out. Great food, excellent entertainment and lovely women all around. I Really must get out more it seems; I'm missing out on a whole new world of dinner and entertainment."

Taya: "Damn. Why did no one tell me New Japan. Decided to import some hotties for a show? Look at that ass on the guy with the blond streak. **I want that chained to my head board."**

Ivelisse: "I'm more interested in the one with the mist. Hello, my future bedroom slave."

Sexy Star: "Él es tan caliente... maldito él él es freaking tomado... hmm... vale la pena robar.."

Taya: "Sexy! That's not cool! You don't go around stealing other women's men! Even if he's really, really hot….."

Ivelisse: "…yeah he's worth stealing. Not as much as mist man, but still well worth tying to your bed."

As Black Lotus beat the holy hell out of her enemies. Dario watched on with a smile and the camera. Making sure to get a wide angle so as not to miss the action. It was becoming clear as more and more people got in on the brawl. That a wide angle was the only way to go. Los Ingovenrables were also laying out people as fast as they came at them.

Things had gone on for 15 more minutes. Before the group of Los Ingovenrables and Black Lotus got separated. Lotus ended up near the bathroom's.

Dario saw her get mad as wine from a near by bottle hit her clothing. She then ddt'ed her assailants into the floor hard. Got up and headed into the ladies room. In the hopes of saving her clothing from wine stains. Cursing the whole time loudly from the bathroom.

As wine stains are extremely hard to get out. Lotus was pissed off as she loved the top she was wearing. She came back out and started kicking the out cold goons. It seemed her top was now destine for recycling. As the wine had set into it too quickly for her to save it.

Dario winced as Lotus took her anger out on the balls of the goons. There were some things even Dario felt were wrong. An kicking a man in the balls until he bleeds was one of them.

Dario pans the camera over to something less graphic. He notices EVIL launch himself at two goons. Knocking them threw two tables, shattering them to pieces. This has an unintended side affect. As it rocks a third table where his future bedmate. Is in the middle of doing a star dust press to finish off a foe. This throws her off balance sending her flying threw the air. Dario sets the camera down and races over to ketch her. As the two hit hard, landing on the ground with Dario under her. Dario manages to avoid cracking his skull. Thanks to his recent study of judo, and some classes from a 25 years an counting stunt man.

Both of which he took up when he realized being able to move with a fall. Would greatly benefit him as an owner of a under ground fight club. It also aids him greatly now. As the lady has fallen squarely upon his chest; face first breathing hard an looking grateful for the save.

While Dario is grateful for her rock hard nipples. Which are digging into his silk undershirt, and the pleasurable feeling coming from below the belt. Over all Dario can't think of a better way for his night to have gone.

Except for one that involves his bedroom and protection. He's taken from those thoughts, by a breathless thank you. Which makes him smile he then sneaks in a quick stolen kiss.

Dario just gives the blushing Katherine a wink. An simply says just a token of thanks for the fun evening out. As rarely has he gone to dinner at such an exclusive restaurant. Only to be treated to such wonderful entertainment an lovely company.

Dario continues making small talk as the two stay where they are. Because Dario is enjoying it along with the blush on Katherine's face. There is also still broken furniture and bodies flying about. The two end up waiting out the rest of the brawl.

Dario is disappointed when Naito comes over. Helping Katherine back to her feet. The disappointment is tempered by the fact. Dario get's a great look at her cleavage as she goes up. Lotus comes over and helps her boss up.

Dario an Naito exchange pleasantries over Dario's ketch. The two soon work out a deal. Giving Dario the chance to book all of Los Ingovranbles in three months time. The two men shake hands and part ways. As Naito and company have an early morning.

Lotus mean while notices Dario's eyes firmly on Katherine's butt as they walk off. She gives Dario a pointed look. Cueto just shrugs it off with a shrug of his shoulders. The two then go to check on Taya, Sexy and Ivelisse. Who managed to stay out of most of the brawl.

Until the very end of it, when there table got murdered. The cops final have shown up. Are questioning everyone they can find. Attempt to bring in all three Luchadora's for "questioning".

Dario takes this time to show he is a gentleman at least some times. Free's them from the cops and walks out of Azteca Plaza with four lovely ladies. As the owner validates Cueto's story about the downed street punks and the international goons. The cops realize they once again have nothing on Dario Cueto.

Fade back to Dario now dressed and sitting in his den. With several Luchadora's looking to get there hands on some foes.

Dario: "Hmm. It would be interesting to see a new version of weapons of mass destruction again. Alright then you have your match Kill Shot."

Kill Shot nods and leaves the den with a sinister smile on his face. Uncaring of the pointed looks he's being given. By all the other men in the room, who think he might be a bit crazy.

Son of Havoc shakes his head, trying not to judge. But failing at it hard as what Kill Shot has asked Dario Cueto for. Has even him wondering about Kill Shot's sanity. Havoc soon regains his thoughts as he feel's Dario's stare on him.

Dario: "Well Havoc, it's a beautiful Saturday morning and I'd rather be by my pool. Watching the lovely ladies on the beach sunbath. **So get to the point of your having shown up in my home."**

Havoc: "I want that asshole Doctor Wagner in a cage match. **Son of bitch trashed my bike. I'm going to send him to the morgue."**

Dario: "Well that sounds boring. We have had cage matches before. How about we change that up a bit. A contract hanging above the ring for a title match. Winner gets a shot at the new Junior heavy weight title."

Havoc just nods shocked at Dario. As that's much more than he would have thought he would get. As Dario had looked less than pleased upon seeing Havoc at his door step earlier. He then walks out quickly hoping Dario throws in no more twists. Dario smirks as he watchs Son of Havoc retreat out his den door.

Dario then turns his attention to the third person who showed up unwanted earlier. Really if they are going to show up at his home. They could at least bring bribes. Of some kind to soften the blow of having his morning actives thrown into chaos.

Dario: "Your next PJ, and no whining about anything. **I'm not in the mood to deal with it. An if you piss me off, I'll stick you in a match where 20 other Luchadora's. Beat you up for a share of a100 grand."**

PJ Black: "…."

Dario: " **Good. Now speak. I've got things I'd rather do than this."**

PJ Black: "I would like to fight the Young Bucks with Jack….."

Dario: "That can't be done. ROH has them under a set contract Black. There is no way they can compete in my Temple."

PJ Black: "No! I mean at PWG's next show Enter the Buck. It's next Sunday, I swear I'll be in for TV Monday!"

Dario: "PJ the Temple is open door. If you want to go work that show its fine. If you win however you will defend them against the World's Cutest Tag Team. No whining PJ, it's unbecoming of a man."

PJ just nods and prays he and Jack don't get too beat up. As Joey and Candice are no joke and very dangerous. An he's concerned Dario might pull something if he says anything. Black then walks out quietly all the while happy as he pulls Jack up on his cell phone. To let him know they are good to go.

Dario keep's his face neutral as the last man comes up to him. He's rather curses about just what Matt Striker wants. Striker isn't an active wrestler any more, and has never come to him about anything.

Dario: "Well Mr. Striker, I'm most curses about just what you of all people are doing here."

Matt Striker: "Its about Kenny Omega, he's contacted me and asked that I talk to you. About him and Bullet Club coming to the Temple for at least four shows."

Dario: "That is excellent news! Let Omega and company know. They are more than welcomed in my Temple. I'll give you my lawyer's information. Have Kenny contact him with his lawyer. They can talk and we can talk money then."

Matt Striker: "I'll let Kenny know. Thanks boss, sorry about the early morning part. I just thought you would want this news right away."

Dario: "Think nothing of it. As I said this is excellent news. I'm most pleased by it, an it gives me something to look forward too. I will see you Monday for the tv tapings. Pleasant day to you Mr. Striker."

Matt nods and walks out of the den. Pleased that he could do a favor for a friend. The rest of the day is going to be spent. Doing some business he needs to do and spend some time with Vamp.

Dario smiles, picks up his cell phone and heads to his pool side. The day while interrupted from his normal pleasures. Has taken a wonderful turn and Cueto is pleased by it.

'Now for my favorite morning activity. Watching lovely ladies in very little on the beach. Such a perfect day.'


	5. Chapter 5

Cage cracks a smile as he watchs his friend work her magic. He's never seen anyone, who could sweet talk a front office better. If there is anyone who can, he won't believe it. As Katherine has just managed to get him a three month tour deal. With a company that didn't even ask him to come over.

Now he's staying with several New Japan regulars. So he won't have to worry about renting a room. He's going to be paid very well, and is going to be in short three month program. With one of his long time favorite faction with in New Japan Chaos. Chaos had a long and rich history in New Japan. Fighting it out against every other faction.

Now he was going to get to be a part of that. Cage had rarely felt so excited about a program. As his time in pro wrestling had jaded him. His first opponent was going to be a returning Shinsuke Nakamura.

Hot off his one-year world title run in WWE. He would be teaming with an also returning AJ Styles. Cage was going to be the surprises partner for Tomohiro Ishii. The Stone Pitbull was a hardcore mof, who Cage had admired for a long while.

Katherine: "Well then that settles that. Thank you for this Honda-san. Now Brian and I haven't eaten lunch yet. We will see you later for the show."

Honda Mizazacky: "Think nothing of it. This will be a great way to build up for our mid year show. Thank you Quackenbush-san."

Cage smiled as he followed his friend off to lunch. It really was going to be a fun three months. Now if he could just impress management a lot. Perhaps he would be asked back for another three months or a long term contract.

Fade to Matt Striker sitting with Kenny Omega at Pho Dragon. Five days later from his talking with Cueto about Kenny coming in.

Matt Striker: "Its good to see you again Kenny. I'm glade you could work out a deal with Cueto. Just so you know, the Temple is not your normal Lucha company. It really is under ground fight club. With very few rules, except for the normal rules of law. Which are used very lightly."

Kenny Omega: "It's cool Matt. I did my research before contracting you. Heard some very interesting things from Cage. Along with Matt and Nick Jackson. They said the place is hardcore. I thought why not bring in my boys and prove to the world. We are everything I say we are."

Matt Striker: "Just so you know what your getting into. The Temple is a wild place and its got no off button. Everything you've heard is true and its worse than you have heard."

Kenny Omega: "Matt, I wouldn't have it any other way. This is going to be Bullet Club's crowning moment. Where we silence all the nay says who think we are just a flash in the pan."

Matt Striker: "Good luck with that Kenny."

Fade to Vampiro in some dark place that's lit only with candles.

Vampiro sits quietly watching the shadows dance along the wall. He's curse as to the new developments. That have started to come to light. Things are in motion that he didn't see coming. Not unwelcome, just very unforeseen as it looked as if Cueto was a firmly controlled pawn.

It seems that Dario Cueto decided he wasn't a pawn. He was everything he said he was and then some. El Jefe had removed two major threats that had been plotting a hostile take over. That would have turned into a full on war.

There were more than the Aztec gods in this world. An many of those gods or goddess; would be more than enraged. By the stupid power play that the thing in box.

Along with the councilman and a stupid lawyer. He had heard hints of things that could come down the pipe. If things had continued along as they had. None of it was good, and he was glade he wouldn't have to find out. Just how crazy things could have easily gotten.

Vampiro: "Just what will Cueto do now. He's a wild card now, and if I'm right. Hmm. Things have gotten much more interesting."

Vampiro laughed as he looks threw the mists of possibilities. He has plans for so many people. Plans that look as if they will follow the current flow of directions. Its been a long while since he's had this much entertainment.

There were quite a few things that could go down. The young lady who had started all of this. Was an interesting little twist, she was a beacon for change. Depending on who managed to get a hold of her heart. Things would be getting interesting to say the least. Once the other suitors realized they were no longer in the running.

Vampiro laughed again smiling as he watched now his new student. Puma would be his true student, unlike Pentagon the ungrateful little brat. Puma he had brought back from death. Puma would not betray him. As he had become his savior an mentor.

Fade to Dario Cueto and Black Lotus. Who has joined him pool side, slightly annoyed by it. Only to change her mind once a group of well build Asian men start playing volley ball. Dario wisely represses his desire to laugh or tease Lotus. As she's not the type to take that kindly.

Dario keeps his eyes on the ladies sun bathing. An his voice steady an smooth without hint of humor. As the two talk about what there current moves will be. Along with how they will go about it. There is some possibility that violence might be needed.

Some of the city council were now growing there balls back. An as such thought they should try to shut down the Temple. Dario wasn't going to allow that, by a long shoot. He loved running an underground fight club. Dispite some of the set backs and crazy people. He had found he loved when things came together; to create excellent fights or matches.

That and it was a great opening line to use to pick up women. So why should he be denied this, simply because they were assholes. Clearly they didn't have the sense the gods gave a mouse.

Lotus: "There are other groups who are equally unpleased. I don't believe we will have to do anything. Someone is going to take care of things in rather spectacular fashion. Just like that sweet, sweet back side hit that ball….."

Dario: "It seems we are good then. Now I've got a few things to see to personal. Lotus my dear have a pleasant day. An if you would like, please continue to enjoy the view."

Dario walks off with a smile on his face. He's got some very enjoyable things to do. Which is all thanks to modern tech and some connections in Japan. He will soon be watching a live feed. Of the very lovely lady he wants tied to his headboard. Dario smirks a bit as he can't help but remember the pleasant feeling of her against his chest.

'Such a wonderful feeling…I will have to get more of…'

Dario sighed happily as he now would be able to spend the next four hours. Enjoying the site of the lovely lady. Who had set into motion so many changes. Dario hooked his lap top up to his 60 inch hd tv. An smiled as the live stream was now up and running.

'…..oh such a bold choice of clothing…loving that low cut…..yess…..now bend a bit farther…..'

Fade to Matt Striker talking to Vampiro.

"Things are really going to get wild next show Vamp. We both should be wearing our running shoes."

"Do tell Mathew, this sounds promising. Just what is coming down the pike and how do you have the heads up?"

"I helped broker the deal a little. Bullet Club consisting of Kenny Omega, the Young Bucks, Hangman Page, Bad Luck Fale, and Adam Cole. Will be in the Temple next tv taping. Its going to be a wild time Vamp."

"Bullet Club? Do they know what they are walking into? This isn't going to be a cake walk for them. Dispite there love of using the numbers. The Temple has no rules, and no off switch." '…..So its coming to pass…..Kenny's ego has taken him down a darker path…'

"Kenny knows the deal Vamp. He's an old friend, so I told him straight up. Things in the Temple are not for the faint of heart. Adam Cole and the Young Bucks have been in wars. They aren't newbies to an actual fight. Still I'm curse as how they are all; going to react to how business is done in the Temple."

"So they are coming in hot. Do you know who the target or tagerts are?"

"No. Kenny just said they would be making a statement. They want to silence all the nay says. That claim they are a flash in the pan. They want to cement a legacy. That forces the world to except they are the best."

"Its going to be an electric night. I will be sure to be ready to move. As should you Mathew, your too slow sometimes bro. Have to start working out again Matt, we can't have you getting cracked again."

Matt blushes a little as he knows Vamp is right. He hates to admite it but he's gotten a little soft. Still they both got way laid when Pentagon Dark went on a rampage. Matt hates that he wasn't able to return the favor for it.

Watching the Black Lotus Triad take out Pentagon Dark. Did give Matt a good feeling as he watched it. Matt is reluctant to admite that out load. Most would simply call that a recite for what Pentagon did. Matt wonders if its not more he's gotten more excepting of violence.

He ponders this a moment, then dismisses it. He works in the Temple, for Dario Cueto. He was bound to get changed by this in some way. This is just a simply fact and nothing to worry over.

Matt nods a bit at Vamp, condecing the point. Then he grabs the other mans hand and pulls him along with him. Vamp raises his eye brows at this and Matt just looks at him pointedly.

Matt: "If I need to work out, so do you Vamp. You don't have abs of steal any more. **If you even ever had them."**

Vamp: " **I had abs Johnny would have been jelouse of.** **Back in the day I had tons of ladies drolling over me."**

Matt: " **Yeah, yeah**. Your not getting out of this Vamp. This can be leg day, with some abs work. No complaing."

Vamp: "… **Bah! I'll show you abb work**. So you buying lunch then? I mean your dragging me off on this work out date. I'd better get some lunch at least."

Matt: "….Fine I'll buy lunch. I swear you set this up for a free lunch."

Vampiro: "Mathew!…You know me so well. Now come along, we have things to do bro."

Matt repressed the sigh as he knew it would only give Vamp more ammo. As the older man enjoyed teasing him. Along with trying to drive him to the dark side. At least that's what Matt thought some days. Little did his friend know, he wasn't the only one with secerts.

Fade to Kenny speaking to his crew.

Kenny: "Well boys, things are in place. Now all we need to do is official let those in the Temple. Know that Bullet Club is here and we are ready to fight."

Matt Jackson: "So who is our target? There are some temping one's. It's always fun to take shots at Joey."

Nick Jackson: "No. We aren't going to waste our time here on Joey. He doesn't even have gold here. That's not going to get us any where."

Bad Luck Fale: "We need to make a statement Matt. That means going for the big dogs. Not messing around with Ryan. We need to go for the champions or guys like Mil Muertes."

Adam Cole: "Fale is right. We go for the big dogs. Johnny Mundo is nothing but a punk. We go for Muertes, Prince Puma, hell Matanza Cueto is the biggest dog."

HangmanPage: " **Cole, if we go for Matanza it will be our asses. We can't hit the promoters brother; on our first outing in said promotion**. The dude will have us thrown out. While I'm all for making our mark here. Hell there's some very hot ladies. I'd love to make a mark with. If we pull that we won't get anything but a beating. If we are lucky that is. I've heard some stories….man we don't want him pissed at us."

Kenny: "Adam, as much as I would love that lovely piece of gold. We are not going to hit Matanza right off the bat. From what Matt told me, this is welcome to the jungle. We stay away from Cueto's brother for now. What we will do is crash the finals of the new tournament. It's a five way elemination, with falls count anywhere."

Hangman Page: "So we are crashing the battle of the Conquers?'

Kenny: "That we are gentlemen. We will show the world just who the true Conquers are. After that we are going to dominate all top dogs."

Fade to Cage and Katherine. Who are out on a run in a park with a lake. Finishing up and headed back to there rental car.

Cage: "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Katherine: "Once before breakfast, once during, and on the drive here."

Cage: "Hmm. Must be slipping. I managed several more times yesterday. Before we left to go for a run."

Katherine: "Well nothing says I love you like taking a girl out for lunch."

Cage: "Your wish is my command lovely lady."

Katherine: "Excellent. Now if only I could bend everyone to my will."

Cage: "If only everyone was so wise, bright and wonderful my lady."

Katherine smiled as this as her and Brian continued there run. It had been a good couple of weeks so far. The two of them had been making money and having a great time doing so. Along with having managed to get a couple of match of the year candidates.

There had been a few odd moments. It wasn't unheard of to be followed by fans. Still most fans in Japan showed enough respect as not to be stalkers. It all seemed mostly harmless, so she hadn't thought much about it. Still the trip had been very fruitful for the both of them. On a personal level she'd been able to spend more time with Naito. Which was always a welcomed thing. As they didn't always get the time they wanted.

Brain had reconnected with several friends who were over for there own tours. An been happy for the time spent with them. He had admitted he'd been spending too much time other places. AAA, The Temple, and many other promotions they weren't in. Brian had feared it had lead to strain on his firend ships. However it looked like that fear had been unfounded.

He and his friends had picked up, right where they had last left off. All five of them had been happy. To see each other and have a fun night out. The American Wolves had been pleased to see him. Rodrick Strong fresh out of NXT, who had been a little down about it. Only to perk right up upon running into his pal. An Joey Ryan who while questionable with his ocd about baby oil. Still had been happy to see Brian and go paint the town with him. All of them had been laughing and having a great time. As they swaped stories about the places they worked.

Brian sighed happy, as he slid into the passagers seat in the front. So far things were going his way in shades. It was great to have loyal friends, even if they were all over the place. At least Brian knew they all had his back.

End chapter5.


End file.
